The Cottage Trilogy: Book One  Family
by WildeStories
Summary: Part one of a twoshot trilogy about what happenes at Bella s cottage after BD. Further information inside. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So this is my first Twilight fic, so please be nice! It is the first part of a trilogy, which is about things that happened at Bella and Edwards ´cottage. It´s post BD and each book will be a twoshot.

NOTE: Am I Stephanie Meyer? Answer: Noooo= I do not own Twilight or the characters in this story.

The Cottage Trilogy

Book One: Family

Chapter one

Bella POV

Renesmee was inside with Edward, he was showing her how to put music onto her brand new iPod- her mp3 player had broken when Jacob had sat on it. I had given her my CD that Andy had given to me, but it had disappeared somewhere between the hundreds of CDs Edward had given her. Sometimes I heard her squeal when she heard a song she detested or loved, but otherwise it was very quiet here in our little garden. I was busy planting some herbs. I had promised my daughter I would cook more for her and I needed a lot of herbs for the meals I knew off by heart. Of course I knew that Jake would probably end up eating most of the food, but I didn´t mind. He came over most days, to see us or tell us some news...if there was any. Sometimes Leah came, if Jake couldn´t make it. She was more comfortable with coming now and even smiled sometimes.

"Hey Bella!" Alice´s chime voice cut through the silence.

"Oh, hello Alice!" I smiled at her and her expression told me that that I must have dirt somewhere in my face.

"Is Edward here? Esme said I should come and get him, she needs to talk to him." I smiled at her, even though I thought it was a bit weird. Then I went inside to fetch Edward.

"Edward, Alice is here. She said Esme sent her. She wants you to come to the big house." I wished I had a camera so that I could capture that moment: Renesmee was sitting on her father´s lap, who had his arms around her waist. They were both staring at the screen of the laptop. Then Edward looked up at me. Actually I wouldn´t have allowed a computer in my house, but the laptop was a compromise. That way, Edward could browse the internet and use iTunes, but it could just be put away in the cupboard.

"What would Esme want?" he asked, but I only shrugged. I had no idea. We had been there just this morning, so that Renesmee could see her aunts and uncles and of course that we could chat with Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh well, I´ll go then" he sighed, kissed the top of Renesmee´s head, kissed me and walked out. I stared after him, grinned at Alice and then closed the laptop, much to my daughter´s protest. She was now four years old, but looked about seven. Her curls were held back by a green hair band, she was wearing a blue t-shirt and an olive skirt.

"No, you did enough for today, it´s time for bed, anyway. Do you want your new book?" I asked her. A package with seven paperbacks had arrived today. She had been bugging me the whole day, asking for one of them. Then Edward had suggested downloading some music, and that occupied her until now.

"Yes please. The blue one please. Mom, when is grandpa coming again?"she asked, looking worried. Charlie hadn´t visited for nearly a week now.

"I don´t know, darling. Here´s the book, but don´t read too long any more, ok?" I stroked her hair and watched her run into her room. Then I went into the living room, got out _Withering Heights_, sat down and waited for Edward to return. It took him exactly three hours, sixteen minutes and fifty-four seconds. Then he came through the back door and we fell into our evening routine.

The next day we went to the big house and saw Jacob on his way to our cottage.

"Hey Bells. Edward. Nessie! Hey, what´s up?" he smiled his pearly smile at us, and then turned to Renesmee.

"We´re going to see grandma, aunt Alice and everybody else!" She squealed. Even though we did it every day, she always was really excited about it. She especially loved Alice because, believe it or not, Renesmee loved dressing up. At first I couldn´t believe that was actually my daughter, but it was true, and Alive was thrilled.

"Well, that´s nice. Bells, I´m going to La Push. I´m having breakfast with my dad. But Leah is here, and Seth is somewhere, the kid cannot be tamed. Oh well, see you later, guys." Then he turned around and walked off.

"Hey Jake!" I called after him. He turned around immediately.

"Yeah?"

"Get yourself a new pair of pants!" I smiled. His cut-offs were seriously worn out and tattered.

"Sure sure, Bells, sure sure." He grinned and broke into a run.

The house smelled different to normal...more like flowers. But that was explained as Alice twirled into the room, her arms full of flowers.

"Hello! Bella, how about you help me. There are more flowers in the kitchen, Rose is doing the first floor, and you can go right up. Thank you. Nessie, there is a plate of waffles and a glass of elk in the kitchen for you. Edward, Esme wants to speak to you."she called while dancing past. Of all the human food, waffles was Renesmee´s absolute favourite. So she ran off to the kitchen and I followed her. On the table, there were huge amounts of flowers, all kinds, all colors. I scooped some up and went up to the second floor, after greeting Rose quickly on the stairs. She, also, had her arms full of colourful flowers and was putting them in about thirty vases all over the place. And when I came to the second floor, there too were vases everywhere, making the place look like a ceramic museum. In each vase I put about five huge flowers and all the while I thought about what Esme would want from Edward the whole time. It wasn´t normal for her to ask somebody for help the whole time, especially not her own son. I just couldn´t think of anything that she would need him for. And why was Alice turning the house into a field of flowers? Something was very fishy here, but I didn´t know what yet. Well, I was going to find out, and if I had to torture the others. Yes, that was nasty, but if it was the only way, I would use the opportunity. I _hated_ surprises!

Hope you liked it! ´Stay tuned for more! And now click that little button that says review. Yes, that one!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second and last part of The Cottage Trilogy: Family. The next part will be The Cottage Trilogy: Love. I hope you´ll stay with me! NOTE: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all it´s characters. But the plot is miney mine!

The Cottage Trilogy

Book One: Family

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I concentrated on all the conversations in the house while I arranged flowers. Rose was finished on her floor and was now talking to Emmet. "Really, Em, you´ll get square eyes if you watch any more TV!"

"No way. No! Rose, that´s not fair, that´s a very important game! Get away there! Rose!" I smiled. I was quite sure Rose would NOT go away from in front of the television. She often did this when she thought Emmet should stop watching it. Carlisle was having a conversation with Renesmee, she was telling him about all the new songs she had put onto her iPod. "Mom gave me a CD that I put on and Daddy showed me all his records in his old room here, I had no idea there WERE so many!" she rambled, and I heard Carlisle smile.

"Your dad had a lot of time on his hands, Nessie. The CDs were his…friends in a way. They helped him kill time." He said very softly so that his son wouldn´t hear him. Then they said no more, Nessi chewing on her waffles. I tried to hear Edward´s or Esme´s voice, but I couldn´t. That annoyed me a LOT. But now all the flowers were in vases, and I went downstairs to join Carlisle and my daughter.

She had just finished her breakfast and was now reading her new book. I stroked her curls and she looked up. "Hey Mom. Look, I´m nearly through with the book! "she grinned and turned it so I could see that she didn´t have much to read any more. I smiled back at her. A few moments later the doorbell rang and I quickly went to open the door. It was Leah. "Hey. I…um…is Jacob here?" she asked, looking into the room around me.

"No, no he isn't Leah. But yesterday he said he was going to La Push. Did you check there already?" I was worried now, too. This became even worse when Leah nodded at me. I was really scared now. Had he run away again? Why had he done that?

"Can´t you communicate with him?"

"He is in human form." She answered.

"Please, come in. By the way, where´s Seth?" I held the door open for her and she walked past me, making me hold my breath because of the smell.

"He´s at home. Mom was missing her little baby boy." She said, sneering. I grinned, I knew the feeling, of course. Then Edward come in, looking quite happy with himself.

"Leah! What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling.

"Jacob is gone. I wanted to see if he is here." Then we heard a scream. A high pitched, drawn-out scream. Renesmee had dropped her book, tears were running down her beautiful face. She cried and cried, getting more and more hysterical, until Edward hugged her so tightly I was scared her bones would crack.

"Jake…gone?" she howled, staring at Leah. Her face became softer automatically- Leah adored Renesmee.

"Darling, he´s probably just somewhere in the forest or somewhere. He would never just leave." She said so softly I couldn´t believe this was actually her. Slowly, Renesmee calmed down, and I saw she had believed Leah. But our eyes met, and I could see my fear echoed in her eyes.

It took us two days to find out where Jake was, and we only found out because one morning he stood on the porch of the big house as if everything was normal. We had come here very early because Nessie couldn´t sleep anyway, her fear kept her awake. It was about five o´clock in the morning when the doorbell rang. Renesmee was there quickest, which surprised me, but she was hoping each time it rang, anyway. It was her screech, filled with so much joy that made it clear who had rang. Edward and I got up then, too.

"Jake!" I called and hugged him.

"Bells, ouch! You´re…ow. Bella! Geroff! Hey that hurts, you know?" I had started punching him in the stomach.

"How-dare-you-just-run-off-like-that!" Each word was followed by a well aimed punch. "Renesmee was a wreck, Jake. A WRECK! Where _were_ you?"

"I was…hiking. With Sam. It was his idea, you know, to talk about the two pack thing and to just chill a bit." He said.I was stunned. He had been _hiking_? He hadn´t said a word, nothing. And now he said he had been on a vacation? I started punching him again and went on and on until Renesmee pulled me back, saying something about not wanting to have to call Carlisle. I still glared at him though. That guy was bad for my daughter's health.

After a while I got over it though and went back to solving mystery number one: why the HECK did Edward spend more time with his mom that me these days? I had already thought of sending Nessi as a spy (and giving her waffles as payment), but that would´ve been too mean. No, instead I jumped onto Edward´s back, closed his eyes so he couldn´t see where he was going and hissed into his ear

"What does Esme need you for the whole time? Tell me or I´ll stick my fingers into your eyes." I knew that wouldn´t do much, but it sounded really nasty. But he just laughed.

"I can´t tell you, Bella love."

"Why not?"

"You´ll see." Noooooooo! Ths was terrible. A SURPRISE! I jumped down from Edward back and ran off into the other direction, hoping he wouldn´t know where I had gone. But sadly this trick did not work with Mr. Superear. It didn´t seem to bother him. He just turned around and followed me.

"Hey, wait up!" he called, but I just ran faster, taking huge strides. He was fast, but I was still the stronger of us and so it was easy for me to just jump onto the next best tree and giggle about how he tried to find me. But soon I became tiered of the game and jumped down, startling him.

"Ok, you win. Come on, let´s go to the big house." He said, rolling his eyes.

When we got there, I was horrified: they had started a party!

"Bella!" Alice called, hugging me. Then I looked at the date and remembered something: It had been Nessie´s birthday had been three days ago. So this was…"No. No way! I´m a vampire. I don´t go around celebrating your birthdays, do I? Please, please stop." But then Esme came along, pulling me out of the house, over the river and to our cottage. Edward and Nessie had followed.

"I know you didn´t want this, Bella, but I couldn´t resist." She smiled and pushed me through the door. But then Esme pulled aside a carpet on the floor and revealed a trap door. I was mystified- what was behind this door. "Go along, open it!" she smiled. I took the heavy handle into my hand and pulled. There were stairs leading into the darkness, but Esme told me to just go down, and as I did, lights on either side of the stairs went on. It seemed a very long time to me until I reached a corridor, beautifully decorated with mosaics on the walls. I walked and walked, looking at the pictures that were shown in the mosaics. After about five minutes I came to another staircase that led me to a wooden door. I opened it and found myself back in the big house…I was stunned. Esme and Edward were waiting for me.

"Edward helped me with the mosaics and making the tunnel- he was the only one I was sure wouldn´t say anything to you, I wanted it to be an adventure the first time." I hugged her tight

"Thank you, Esme. It´s beautiful." She seemed very happy that I liked it and I even enjoyed the party. Then it started getting late and I noticed that Renesmee had fallen asleep on Jacob´s lap. He, too, was sleeping. I woke her up quickly and we went home. I had to carry her, she was so tiered that she fell asleep in my arms. In the cottage, I put her into her bed, covered her up and put off the light. Then I went to sit on the sofa with Edward. I love my home and my family,I thought, and nothing could ever change that.

Hope you liked it, pretty please review! Stay tuned for Book 2!


End file.
